Full House
by wufanneey
Summary: Memangnya masalah, ya, jika belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu? (chapter 05 - Sang Mantan) Komedi-Romantis, MomoKuro.
1. 01 - Undangan

**Full House**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**01 – Undangan**

Ketika seorang anak gadis yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen jauh dari rumah, diajak pulang ke rumah dengan alasan 'rasa rindu keluarga', dan ia menolak, maka yang terjadi adalah ... kekalapan sang Bunda. Dan nyatanya, hal itulah yang menimpa Momoi Satsuki, dua puluh dua tahun, seorang wanita karir, bekerja sebagai Manajer Departemen Keuangan di sebuah perusahaan besar, sekarang.

Jadi, beginilah perdebatan Ibu dan Anak tersebut, dimulai dari Nyonya Momoi, "Kalau sekali dua kali Mama maklum, kamu mungkin banyak kerjaan, tapi ini udah yang ke lima kali, Sayang," kata Mamanya, melas-melas di telepon, mengharu-biru, sampai ada suara ingus disedot segala.

Momoi yang mendengar malah tumpang kaki, menyeruput kopi, dan sadar kalau akting Mamanya jelek banget, "Duh, kebetulan hari itu aku ada klien! Mama, kan, tahu sendiri atasanku kayak apa," kayak cabe, Mamanya langsung jawab tanpa ba-bi-bu. Tanpa disadari, padahal aktingnya sendiri sama kacaunya dengan sang Mama.

"Tapi Daiki juga pulang loh, hari itu," masih nggak mau ngalah ternyata Mamanya ini. Huh, Mama belum tahu ya, gimana kebalnya Momoi kalau dengar nama Aomine Daiki.

Dengan _lempeng_nya, si cantik merespon, "Terus aku harus apa?"

"Ya kangen kangenan kek."

BRAK! Gelas kopi langsung disimpan—nggak dibanting dong, isi mulutnya hampir muncrat tapi akhirnya dia paksa untuk telan, saking kagetnya dengan saran Mama tercinta. Momoi sampai nganga. Dari TK sampai SMA bareng terus, ditambah satu klub ekskul dan lagi tinggal tetanggaan, harus banget kangen kangenan? Kalau Mama tahu bahagianya Momoi bagaikan terlepas dari belenggu begitu Aomine nggak lanjut kuliah ke Universitas yang sama dengannya, nggak bakal deh Mama ngajak Momoi ke reunian tetangga hitamnya ini. Eh, tapi ... agak penasaran juga sih, lihat Dai-_chan_, katanya kan kalau mau jadi polisi itu, harus botakin kepala dulu, hihihi.

"Nggak ah, pokoknya Mama bilang aja, kalau Dai-_chan_ kangen aku, dia yang harus jemput ke sini." Keputusan final cewek rambut pink ini nggak bisa diganggu gugat. Kalau kata atasannya yang penganut aliran Niccolò Machiavelli itu, yang cabe itu, ucapannya mutlak. (Nun jauh di mato, Akashi bersin-bersin.)

"Sekalipun mau, Daiki nggak bakal bisa jemput kamu," Mamanya membeo lagi. Reflek Momoi tanya kenapa, dan Mamanya melanjutkan, "Di rumahnya bakal rame, mau ada ketemuan sama temen-temen sekolahnya, besok aja Mama Daiki minta bantuin bikin-bikin masakan ke Mama, kayaknya banyak banget ya, temennya Daiki yang mau dateng itu."

"Te-temen? Temen sekolah? Yang mana? SMP? SMA?" pikiran Momoi otomatis terbang ke klub basket, entah SMP atau SMA, tapi dijamin, nggak jauh-jauh dari itu.

Momoi bisa menebak kalau Mamanya lagi tersenyum _creepy _di seberang sana, dan di detik-detik berikutnya akan bilang nggak tahu supaya dia tambah penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan buat datang. Uh ... dia benar-benar penasaran! Kalau Mamanya nggak mau buka mulut, yeah, apa boleh buat.

Mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan helaan nafas Momoi, disamping teriakan serta kecupan bahagia Ibunda, perutnya mulas mendadak. Ini konyol, pertemuan yang baru disetujuinya itu diadakan dua hari lagi, tetapi otaknya sudah sibuk berkelana, memikirkan baju apa yang harus dipakainya nanti, apa dia harus beli parfum baru, dan dandanan seperti apa yang mungkin disukai ... Tetsu-_kun_.

_Tu-tunggu, kenapa—? _Momoi merona. Dia betul-betul penasaran kalau-kalau yang datang itu teman-teman basketnya Aomine. Itu berarti, dia akan bertemu lagi dengan_nya_. Tapi ... ini 'kan sudah empat tahun, apa Kuroko masih ingat padanya? Seperti apa rupanya sekarang? Apa pekerjaannya? Dulu dia bilang mau jadi guru TK, uh, Momoi tak pernah lagi dapat kabar dari cowok dingin itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak dia jatuh cinta ... apa mungkin Kuroko akan datang dengan seorang gadis? Mungkin pacar, atau tunangan (dan Momoi berdo'a; jangan, jangan sampai)? Atau dia masih lajang? Eh, kalau lajang, memangnya kenapa?

"A-aku juga 'kan masih lajang! Kyaaa!" meredam suaranya di balik bantal sofa dan di detik berikutnya ia merasa seperti anak SMP yang baru jatuh cinta. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, merasa bodoh dan senang di saat bersamaan. _Mimpi itu, nggak ada yang ngelarang, kan._

**bersambung**

Halo semuanya, salam kenal! Saya ini pertamakali buat ffn momokuro, semoga suka, kekeke.

Momoi: Ke-kenapa MomoKuro? Nggak kebalik tuh?

Loh, selama ini kurang jantan apa kamu, Momoi-chan.

Momoi: JANTAN? (syok) karena aku udah ngejar cintanya Tetsu-kun selama 10 tahun gitu?

Pssst! Jangan bikin trailer dong, duh!

Momoi: Mmmm—ph!

He-he. Udah ya, po-pokoknya, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!


	2. 02 - Momoi dan Direktur

**02 – Momoi dan Direktur**

Dering panggilan sukses membuyarkan bunga tidur Momoi Satsuki (yang sebetulnya amat disayangkan, sebab adalah bunga tidur yang indah, tentang cowok berambut biru muda). Setelah menguap lebar dengan peregangan dan menggerutu mengenai siapa yang sudah menelepon pagi-pagi buta begini. Dia berencana akan mengomel nanti bila sang penelepon bukanlah orang penting tapi, sepertinya dia harus menahan diri untuk itu sebab baru melihat nama kontak peneleponnya saja wanita itu nyaris gagal jantung. Tertera di _smartphone slim_ tersebut nama kontak yang diketik sendiri olehnya, "Tarik Nafas Baik-Baik Sebelum Diangkat".

"HUH? A-A-Ak—? Ini masih pagi 'kan, masih pagi, kenapa dia telepon? Ke-kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan ... PHK karena bisnis bangkrut? Kinerjaku kurang? Daya tarikku lemah? _Iya da_!"

Oke. Tarik nafas. Tahan. Ghk—cukup—pengap. Setelah nyawanya berkumpul, keluarkan. Fiuh. Sip.

Tombol hijau pada layar digeser.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Direktur! Semangat pagi!" adalah satu kalimat sapaan yang terlalu keras dilontarkan untuk ukuran wanita yang baru bangun tidur. Pada siapa lagi Momoi takut selain pada ... atasannya?

"Momoi, hari ini siapkan LPJ Departemen Keuangan yang kuminta, berikan padaku ketika istirahat makan siang di kantor, jangan terlambat."

"Hai!" Momoi mengangguk penuh meski sang penelepon tidak akan melihatnya, "Oh iya Direk—ah, benar, Akashi—"

Tus. Tuus. Tuuus. Sambungan diputus. Sialan.

"Ish, benar-benar, memangnya aku ini sekretaris pribadinya? Kenapa dia selalu menyuruh hal-hal yang bahkan bukan kewajibanku? Oh, tunggu, dia 'kan atasanku. Ah tapi tetap aja ini nggak adil! Kami bahkan lahir di _line _yang sama!" beberapa pelajar yang juga menunggu kedatangan bus di Halte langsung melirik aneh padanya. "Apa liat-liat, Bocah?!" mungkin cewek pms, bisik salah seorang siswa. Momoi yang mendengar seketika ingin melempar _heels_ tapi mengingat resiko kriminalitas dan status jomblo, dia urungkan.

Begitu masuk ke bus, Momoi langsung memilih tempat duduk strategis untuk berdandan. Berdandan? Tentu saja! Pantas Akashi terdengar _bossy_ tadi pagi (dia memang selalu _bossy_, sih, tapi tadi pagi terlalu _bossy_), lah jam tujuh dia masih di rumah, sementara rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah _stand by_ di kantor. Dengar-dengar, Ayah dari Akashi alias Tuan Besar alias _Owner_ Perusahaan mau berkunjung, jadi semua _staff_ pada repot ngurus ini-itu. Namanya juga Akashi, matanya itu bagaikan dapat melihat segalanya, saking hebatnya ... kuman di ujung samudera nampak, gajah di depan hidung tak nampak. Bayangkan, satu Akashi saja sudah bikin sakit kepala, apalagi ada dua! (Ini sih cuma persepsi Momoi, tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya, ntar digun—eh, disilet, sebab digunting udah nggak kekinian.)

"Eh-eh—Pak! Kiri Pak, kiri!" nah kan, hampir saja terlewat tempat dimana dia menimba uang. Ngomong-ngomong, Momoi belum sempat _eyelining _dan _lipstick_-an, saking mendesaknya situasi! Bisa-bisa nggak tampil cetar kayak biasanya di kantor, nanti nggak ada yang naksir lagi, 'kan bahaya.

Belum sempat keluar dari bus, ada Abang-Abang aneh yang nepuk dan manggil-manggil Momoi. "Ini punya Neng? Kayaknya penting, Neng, hati-hati jangan kelupaan lagi." Untung nggak jadi ngebentak, kirain ... Abang-Abang mesum. "Oh iya, makasih, Bang," kemudian Momoi melesat pergi setelah mengambil map motif garis-garis dari si Abang Perhatian.

Benaknya bersugesti; _Kok kayaknya hari ini aku sial terus?_

Ingat. Insting cewek jangan diremehkan.

Singkat cerita, setelah Momoi nyaris menerima surat disiplin pegawai karena telatnya yang keterlaluan, mengerjakan ulang LPJ karena _file_ yang sudah jadi malah tersimpan di _flashdisk_ dan benda kecil mungil itu dengan bodohya dia tinggalkan di Apartemen, _eyeliner_ dan _lipstick_nya hilang—mungkin di bus (dan akhirnya dia hanya pakai _lipbalm_), belum lagi nanti siang harus menghadap Akashi-_sama_ di ruangannya!

Seakan tengah menjalani _training_ kupas tuntas kesabaran, Momoi mendapat panggilan tambahan di meja kerjanya dari Akashi, "Kau masih ingat pagi tadi aku _memintamu_ untuk apa? ("Hai, Direktur!") Sekalian bawakan aku makan siang, jangan terlalu pedas, jangan terlalu asin, tidak berminyak, dan bukan binatang berkaki empat. Bawakan dua porsi."

Momoi bengong. Jangan bilang bahwa dalam semalam Akashi sudah merombak Perusahaan Dagang ini menjadi Restoran Cepat Saji. Woah ... luar biasa. Haruskah Momoi _standing applause _dan menangis terharu?

"Manajer?"

"Ah! Ya! Baiklah, Direktur! Akan saya lakukan apapun! Akan saya lakukan apapun untuk Anda! Jadi, duduk manis dan tunggu saya datang tigapuluh menit lagi—"

"Sepuluh menit. Sepeuluh menit lagi jam makan siang."

"HA—ha-haha, benar juga, oke, oke, sepuluh menit dengan tenaga turbo! Siap!"

Telepon dimatikan sepihak, lagi-lagi, kemudian si Cantik Berisik mengusap dada untuk kelimakalinya pada hari ini.

**Bersambung**

**A/N:** Cerita akan di update sehari sekali dalam bentuk drabble. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan akhir kata ... mohon kritik dan sarannya reader budiman!


	3. 03 - Permintaan Akashi-kun

**03 – Permintaan Akashi-**_**kun**_

"Masuklah." Itu respon yang diterima Momoi dibalik pintu ruang kerja milik Akashi. Mengintip sedikit, oke, pun ia masuk dengan senampan makanan plus dua porsi nasi. Dalam hati Momoi keki, jabatannya itu Manajer atau Maid sih?

"Ini makan siang yang Anda minta, Direktur," satu per satu makanan ia sajikan bak _waitress_ profesional—pastinya, ini 'kan keahlian calon ibu rumah tangga, "Kemudian ini laporannya, bisa Anda cek setelah Anda selesai makan." Sambungnya sembari melirik Akashi yang (Momoi ingin menjambak rambutnya) malah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. _Jadi daritadi aku ngomong dicuekin?!_

"Meskipun aku tidak melihat, tetapi aku mendengar," setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke meja, Akashi menatapnya, "Terimakasih."

Meski Momoi ingin menjambak rambut merah itu, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya, memang ia sebodoh apa kecuali ingin di _kick out_ oleh Boss-_sama_. Alih-alih, ia malah tertawa canggung sambil nutupin mulut—sok feminin, "Ahaha, itu bukan masalah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."

"Tunggu," suara Akashi mencegatnya, "Aku akan membaca laporanmu sekarang, jadi duduklah. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang perlu kudiskusikan denganmu."

Klip. Manik merah mudanya mengerjap spontan. "Ah, iya? Mengenai apa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan kantor agensi, anak dari perusahaan ini, yang baru diresmikan?" Momoi mengangguk, tentu saja ia tahu, agensi itu salah satu aset baru keluarga Akashi. Sang hawa bertanya mengenai apa yang bisa ia bantu mengenai hal itu, tetapi Akashi memintanya bertanya di akhir cerita—cerita?! "Agensi itu masih sangat baru, jadi tidak seberapa artis yang berminat bernaung di sana. Untuk itu, kami mengadakan audisi pencarian _trainer_ untuk mempercepat pengembangan perusahaan. Dan Momoi, berhubung belum ada pegawai maupun pelamar yang cocok untuk pekerjaan ini ... kupikir kau lah orang yang tepat. Bagaimana? Aku harap kau menerima keputusanku, perpindahan ini memang mendadak, tapi kuharap kau mengerti masalah ini darurat."

Masalah? Yang benar saja, masalah apa? Sepanjang cerita Akashi barusan, ia bahkan tak dapat menangkap ada masalah serius sampai-sampai ia harus dipindah—, "Sebentar, Akashi-_kun_—eh, Direktur—maksud itu tadi ... jadi, tenaga saya bisa berguna untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, di sana?" ia bertanya, linglung, deg-degan, keringat menetes sebesar biji jagung—nggak deng.

"Aku ingin memindahkanmu ke sana," gitu kek daritadi, _to the point,_ jadi dapat langsung dicerna otak standar Momoi Satsuki. Eh, _chotto matte_—

"Memindahkerjakanku ke sana? Ke sebuah perusahaan baru?" isi kepala Momoi retak seketika. "Tapi, tapi, tapi, aku ada salah apa, Akashi-_kun_? Apa karena aku sering telat? Huwa—hiks!"

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku," Akashi mengusap lehernya, baru tahu kalau diskusi dengan perempuan akan begini jadinya—apalagi Momoi, perempuan paling ekstrem yang pernah ia kenal. "Ya, sering telat itu salah satu alasannya—("Huhuhu! Tuh kan, benar, aku mau dipecat! Huwaaa!")—tapi di sana kau bisa bekerja seperti biasa, kau menerima gaji yang sama, jabatan yang sama. Satu-satunya kemampuan yang kubutuhkan adalah keahlianmu dalam menilai orang dan mengumpulkan data. Di sana, ketika audisi dilaksanakan, kau dapat membantu kami untuk memilih mana saja calon-calon _trainer_ yang berbakat dan berpotensi untuk menjadi _entertainer_ berkualitas."

Lima detik setelah _mode loading_, Momoi mengusap airmatanya, "Su-sungguh? Kamu nggak memecatku, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tidak," sang Atasan mengulum senyum lega, "Oh, perpindahanmu aku yang sudah mengurusnya, jadi hari senin, kau bisa mulai bekerja di sana."

"Gimana dengan barang-barang di meja kerjaku?"

"Bereskan sendiri."

"Apa?!"

"Aku bercanda. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengurusnya."

"O-oh ... cepat banget. Uang berkata segalanya, ya." Ia mencicit, agak malu sih, daritadi terus-terusan _su'udzon_ sama Akashi sampai-sampai kepikiran untuk membotaki rambut merahnya—di samping itu, dari tadi pagi juga kesialannya ia kambinghitamkan pada Akashi. _Duh, gomenne, Akashi-kun_. "Kalau gitu ... apa boleh aku undur diri sekarang?"

"Ya, silahkan," tetapi di detik berikutnya Akashi teringat sesuatu, "Momoi, kali ini aku memaklumi, karena hanya ada kita berdua di sini, tapi lain kali, berbicaralah formal padaku bila kita ada di lingkungan kantor."

"Oh benar, aku lupa! Ah ... gimana dong, soalnya kebiasaan, kadang-kadang aku suka kelepasan, hehe," wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya, lalu berbalik dan membungkuk pada Akashi, "Terimakasih, Akashi—eh, Direktur, selamat makan siang dan sampai jumpa! Hm, tapi, kapan kita bisa ketemu lagi? Besok 'kan libur, sementara mulai minggu depan aku nggak kerja di sini lagi. Uh ... kayaknya bakal kangen tempat dan suasana di sini, deh."

Akashi menjawab tanpa pikir ulang, "Besok kita akan bertemu. Kita bertemu lagi di rumah Aomine."

Eh?

EEEH?!

...

Krik.

"Kupingku salah denger atau apa, ya? Kayaknya tadi Akashi-_kun_ bilang kita bakal ketemu lagi besok di rumahnya Dai-_chan_, ha-ha-ha, apa aku kena gangguan budek? Tapi nggak mungkin, masa cantik-cantik budek, 'kan nggak lucu. Eh tapi ... Mama bilang temen-temen Dai-_chan_ bakal dateng besok, Akashi-_kun_ bilang mau dateng, memangnya Akashi-_kun_ termasuk temennya Dai-_chan_, ya—aduh!" nah kan, hampir nambrak eskalator, cantik-cantik budek dan buta, 'kan nggak lucu.

"Jangan bicara sendirian di koridor gedung, dan perhatikan jalanmu, Momoi-_san_."

"Iya, maaf." Momoi mengusap-usap lututnya, cemberut; uh, sakitnya sih nggak seberapa, tapi malunya!

"Kenapa? Lututmu terluka, Momoi-_san_?"

"Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa ... Tetsu—_kun_ ...," _are_?

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku duluan."

_ARE_?

TE-TE-TETSU—K-K-_KUN_?!

**Bersambung**

**A/N: **Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dua hari kemarin nggak sempet apdet soalnya wifi ngadat uhu~ jadi baru bisa apdet sekarang …

Tapi huwaaa aku seneng banget ada yang mau baca dan ninggalin jejak di cerita ini aku jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya! Pokoknya thankseu muach muach :*


	4. 04 - Tetsu-kun, Mati!

**04 – Tetsu-**_**kun**_**, Mati!**

Cplak! Momoi mencipratkan air wastafel ke wajahnya. Usap. Usap. Kucek. Kucek. Kucek. Usap. Dan begitu seterusnya, gara-gara ia tidak bisa menghilangkan memori pertemuan tak tersengaja dengan Kuroko di dekat eskalator tadi. Bodoh sekali, ia jadi tidak fokus kerja dan rekan-rekan malah menudingnya sakit.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, ia sendiri masih belum bisa memercayai matanya!

Lagipula, apa yang memungkinkan bagi Tetsu-_kun_ untuk datang ke kantor Akashi-_kun_? Apa urusan bisnis? Mereka berdua? Tapi Tetsu-_kun_ benar-benar nggak nyambung kalau masalah itu. Aish, sungguh penasaran.

"Aku menemukan fakta kalau Akashi-_kun_ bakal dateng ke rumah Dai-_chan _besok, kalau begitu ... harusnya Tetsu-_kun_ dan yang lain juga ...," kalimatnya menggantung, perasaannya tidak karuan, mulas dan sembelit, "Apa-apaan ini," ia mendesis kesal sendiri, dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk menginterupsi benak Momoi mengenai pakaian, _make up_, parfum, juga _lipstick_ dan _eyeliner_ baru.

Hekkk! Ia mendengar langkah kaki orang itu berhenti di belakangnya. Kemudian, secara perlahan, Momoi menengadah dan melihat seorang pria terefleksi oleh cermin, berdiri di belakangnya. Dum ... dum ... dum! Keduanya saling pandang, terkejut, menganga, dan pastinya luarbiasa malu!

"Kyaaa! Ada penguntit! Uwaaah! Mati kau, mati! Dasar mesum!" terserah saja, ternyata mau di luar atau di dalam kantor, semuanya sama-sama berbahaya! Secepat kilat ia gunakan tas _make up_-nya untuk memukul-mukul pria itu—seseorang yang baru datang itu—dengan heboh. Pundaknya—bugh! Lengannya—buagh! Dadanya—dzigh! Berakhir dengan tendangan kuat pada bagian bawah tungkainya—"A-aw-aw! Ah! Tolong hentikan! Momoi-_san_, ini aku!"

Glek! Mendengar suara itu, masih was-was, Momoi membuka mata dan mulai mengidentifikasi wajah—yang diduganya—tersangka. "Ya Tuhan!" jeritnya. "Tetsu-_kun_?!"

"Auh, badanku sakit semua ...," curhat si rambut biru. "Kurasa kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"_IYA_!" airmata Momoi meleleh, kepala menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri, kedua tangan lantas menutupi wajah, hiperbola. "Ternyata, ternyata selama ini Tetsu-_kun_ seperti ini ... tidak mungkin!" Kuroko paham sekarang kenapa Momoi dijuluki _Drama Queen_—dari dulu, mungkin sampai sekarang.

"Kau salah paham Momoi-_san_—A-YAH!" teriakan itu karena Momoi memukulnya sekali lagi. Buk! Buk! Buk! Ralat—tiga kali! "Dengar—dengarkan aku dulu—okh!" tapi, seakan menulikan pendengaran, Momoi terus menghajar Kuroko dengan membabi-buta. Kerusuhan terjadi sampai langkah seseorang terdengar memasuki toilet.

"Gawat!" tanpa pikir panjang disebabkan situasi darurat, si surai langit menarik tangan si kembang gula ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. "Mmmph! Mmmph!" plus menutup—membekap?—mulutnya.

"Mmmph—guh! Guh! Hmp hmph kuh!" _Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Sekarang lepaskan aku! _Kuroko pun meloloskan mulut Momoi dari bekapannya setelah wanita itu lebih tenang. Dan kemudian ...

Tap! Sang adam memaksa lawan jenisnya untuk membalas tatapan itu. Manik sebiru langit di pagi hari seakan menerobos pertahanan Momoi Satsuki. Dirinya terjepit, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain diam, mengikuti apa mau Tetsu-_kun_. Meski di balik sel-sel kulitnya, ada jantung yang berolahraga gila-gilaan.

Krek! Brak! Suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup pertanda seseorang sekarang berada tepat di bilik toilet sebelah mereka. Sesaat hening. Mereka berdua tersadar dari lamunan dan kembali bersitatap beberapa detik setelahnya. Momoi bertanya-tanya apakah ia boleh bunuh diri saat itu juga karena ... tatapan pria ini sangat memesona!

_Nggak, nggak, Satsuki, ini pasti jebakan! Aku baru tahu kalau Tetsu-kun bermuka dua! Buktinya, kenapa dia membuatku terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini? Wajahnya tepat di hadapanku, dan juga ... dadanya, aku menyentuh dadanya, dan ... dan ..._

Blush!

"Wajahmu tiba-tba merah, kau demam?" Kuroko berbisik dan suaranya membuat Momoi tersengat aliran listrik. Kepalanya terasa sakit di detik berikutnya. Matanya berputar-putar, ia merasa pusing dan malu dan ingin mati.

Dum! Dum! Dum! _Perhatikan detak jantungmu! Ah, tenanglah, jantung! Aku mohon padamu!_ "Tetsu-_kun_ ... se-sebenarnya—"

"Tolong biarkan aku bicara duluan," Kuroko menyela, "Dengarlah, Momoi-_san_ ...,"

Brooot! Brulululuk! Preeettt! Dusss!

"Aku mendengarnya, Tetsu-_kun_, aku mendengarnya, jelas banget," keduanya _jawdrop_. "Uph! Bau banget! Orang di sebelah ini baru makan jengkol apa gimana sih, baunya ya Tuhan!" Momoi nangis.

Mau tidak mau ditambah demi kelangsungan hidup, mereka berdua menahan nafas untuk beberapa detik, dengan pose agak canggung, dan kemudian ...

"Bukan itu," lihatlah! Wajah putih mulus tanpa jerawat yang serius itu! Kenapa bisa tampan dan imut di saat yang bersamaan? Nggak, nggak, nggak, bukan waktunya untuk _fangirling_-an sekarang. Momoi perang batin. "Sebenarnya, Momoi-_san_, maaf kalau aku melukai harga dirimu tetapi ... kau salah paham," _Tetsu-kun please! Lututku lemas!_

"Salah paham atas apa? Aku juga nggak mau percaya, tapi Tetsu-_kun_, kamu jelas-jelas—"

"Ini toilet pria, Momoi-_san_."

"..."

"..."

Ini. Toilet. Pria.

Mengerjap. Dibalas sama. Tegukan liur. Dibalas kerjap.

Sampai ...

"!"

"..."

"/"

"..."

"Uh ..."

"..."

Momoi menutupi wajahnya yang memerah parah dengan kedua tangan, sementara Kuroko menunggu reaksinya, terdiam, dan tanpa sadar kalau bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis.

"Tetsu-_kun_ menertawaiku."

"Aku tidak."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak."

"Aku mati saja."

"Jangan."

**Bersambung**

**A/N:** Kuroko ooc nggak sih? Duh, susah juga ya ngegambarin tipe emotionless kayak dia hiks!


	5. 05 - Sang Mantan

**05 – Sang Mantan**

Momoi Satsuki bukan tipe cewek yang suka ataupun hobi berolahraga. Tetapi mumpung di hari minggu yang cerah ini ia punya waktu luang, ia memilih menghabiskan pagi indahnya dengan _jogging_. Ya, lari pagi, olahraga paling murah meriah ceria plus menyehatkan. Berkeliling kota menikmati udara bebas yang menyegarkan. Sekalian menyapa orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Menebar senyum ramah dan berbaur dengan masyarakat luas bukanlah pilihan buruk.

"Hehhh ... hohhh ... hehhh ... hohhh. Selamat pagi, Pak!" Dengan napas ngos-ngosannya, si Cantik menyapa petugas kebersihan yang sibuk dengan bak sampah di trotoar. Ia terus berlari, hingga petugas berseragam itu hanya sempat membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Momoi lantas membelok ke arah taman kota. Di area ini, banyak warga yang memanfaatkan waktu untuk berolahraga pagi, sama seperti yang ia lakukan kini. Segera ia pakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Gunanya? Uh ... hanya untuk berjaga-jaga menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Direntang-rentangkan tangannya guna mengendurkan otot bahu yang sedikit tegang. Di balik kacamata hitamnya, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ah, taman kota ini tidak cukup jauh dari Apartemennya, tapi ia menyesal baru sekarang bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini. Di kiri dan kanan _jogging-line_ terdapat banyak pohon yang daunnya terlihat hijau, rimbun dan segar. Harusnya ia mengajak seseorang untuk menikmatinya. Sendirian, sangat _mubazir_. Tapi mau dipikir-pikir bagaimana pun, siapa pula orang yang bisa diajaknya?

Meski begitu, ia terus berlari. Tap ... tap ... tap! Hekkk! Bola mata merah mudanya terbelalak. Mendadak, ia lari di tempat. "Tunggu! Sepertinya aku melihat ...," Momoi menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Di sekitarnya ada pepohonan menjulang yang batangnya sudah terlihat menguning. Perlahan, ia berlari mundur. Tap ... tap ... tap!

"Ahaha ... aku pasti salah lihat, aku salah lihat, kan, apa aku bilang—" detik itu pula ia merasa konyol karena bicara sendiri dan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak mungkin. Sebab dalam sekilas tadi, sepertinya ia melihat ...

"HUWA! ITU MORI-_KUN_!" Momoi melompat ke belakang sebelum tubuhnya memutar arah dan berlari secepat Aomine Daiki. _Gawat, gawat, gawat! Aku nggak mau ketemu sama dia lagi!_

"Satsuki? Kau ... Satsuki, kan? Tunggu!" _Dia mengejarku! Ya Tuhan dia mengejarku!_

Sekadar informasi, yang disebut "Mori-_kun_" itu adalah mantan pacarnya Momoi, nama lengkapnya Moriyama Yoshitaka. Orangnya cakep sih, tapi terlalu terobsesi sama Momoi. Momoi nggak cinta, sudah menolaknya tiga kali, tapi akhirnya menerima karena perasaan kasihan, itu sebabnya ia kabur sekarang. Huh ... kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang cowok itu, ia seolah-olah jadi perempuan jahat yang tega mencampakkan lelaki di sini.

Lagipula, matanya Mori-_kun_ itu, sipit-sipit tapi jeli sekali! Padahal, kan, Momoi sudah menyamar begini, masih saja ketahuan!

Pokoknya, sekarang, eratkan topi, cek tali sepatu, naikkan celana, ... LARIII!

"Ow ... ow ... ow! Hati-hati!" saking paniknya sampai tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah berlari pagi dengan anjing peliharaannya. Duh, malu!

Duk! Krek! Kacamatanya terlepas dan jatuh, ditambah, sepertinya retak!

"Maaf, maaf! Aku permisi!" grab! Eh, tangannya ditahan. Apa orang ini nggak menerima permintaan maafnya? Duh, jangan sekarang!

"Momoi-_san_?"

Bunga-bunga berterbangan seketika.

"Yang benar saja! Seseorang di surga pasti mendengar do'aku barusan! Terimakasih Tuhan!" Momoi sembah sujud kemudian tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun ia berdiri lagi. Memasang senyum sejuta dollar, kemudian menggandeng tangan Kuroko—tepat sekali, Kuroko Tetsuya malaikat penyelamat! "Tetsu-_kun_, maaf kalau aku bertindak seenaknya tapi aku mohon bantu aku sekali ini saja, ya!"

"Eh? Ya, tapi apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" Kuroko linglung. Jelas saja, tiba-tiba ditabrak, ia hanya menyapa, tahu-tahu dimintai bantuan.

"Ssst! Keberadaanmu saja sudah saaangat membantu!" Momoi memasang senyum gembira—sedikit licik. Dengan percaya diri ia menghadang sang mantan yang mengejarnya itu.

Si Mantan cakep bertanya, beruntun,"Satsuki, kenapa kamu nggak mengabariku selama dua minggu ini? Kamu kemana saja? Dan siapa cowok ini? Kamu, kamu membuatku cemas!"

Agak terharu sih, mendengar kalimat romantis begitu, tapi kini, Momoi sudah tidak mau makan hati lagi. Momoi sadar selama ini dirinya salah, ia pacaran dengan banyak laki-laki supaya bisa menyangkal perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Mau dengan siapapun dan berapakalipun, ujung-ujungnya juga ... pikiran dan hatinya pasti balik lagi ke cowok dingin yang sekarang ia gandeng tangannya ini! Jadi, Momoi tidak akan menghindari kenyataan lagi!

"Hai, Mori-_kun_," Momoi senyum canggung, "Maaf aku nggak mengabarimu lama sekali, maaf juga kalau aku bilang aku memang sengaja melakukannya, aku nggak suka padamu, aku sudah bilang itu, tapi kamu nggak mendengarkanku dan malah mau menunggu aku."

Syuting melodrama. Kuroko mendadak jadi kambing _conge_.

"Apa yang kamu nggak suka dariku? Aku nggak ngerti, aku udah melakukan semuanya untuk kamu. Semua yang kamu mau!"

"Kamu harus mengerti," Momoi bilang, "Kamu, kan, tahu, dan aku juga udah pernah bilang, kalau aku nggak sebaik yang kamu kira."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu apa adanya, Satsuki!"

Oih! Mata si Aquamarine menerawang jauh.

"Tapi aku nggak menyukaimu! Aku sukanya sama Tetsu-_kun_!" yang ini bukan akting. Momoi _blushing_. Moriyama kaget. Kuroko ingin pulang. "Lagipula, aku udah tunangan sama Tetsu-_kun_, jadi dia adalah calon suamiku." Yang ini akting, hiperbola.

Tapi begonya si Mantan percaya-percaya aja. Lantas ia mengucap selamat dengan lidah kelu, berusaha berlapang dada, dan meninggalkan pasangan 'palsu' tersebut. "Se-selamat, ya, kalau gitu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi ..."

Udah, gitu aja?

"Iya, makasih! _Bye-bye_, Mori-kun! Kita putus ya!" selepas cowok itu pergi, Momoi cengar-cengir bahagia. Menoleh kepada Kuroko. "Ehehe, makasih juga ya, ... buat Tetsu-_kun_, aku terselamatkan."

"Lagi," tambah Kuroko. "Sudah dua kali, kan, aku menyelamatkanmu? Ketika di toilet dan sekarang."

"Ah, benar juga. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Suatu hari, aku akan menagih utang itu," Momoi sampai tidak berkedip ketika Kuroko tersenyum kepadanya tadi—walau sedikit, sedikiiit sekali. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang olahraga pagi juga?"

"Iya, baru pertama sih, padahal sudah lama aku tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu," Kuroko manggut-manggut. "Aku juga tinggal di sekitar sini, dan cukup sering keluar rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu luang."

"Ah, masa?! Tetsu-_kun_ tinggal dimana memangnya?"

"Hm ...," Kuroko menunjuk sebuah kombini, "Dua belokan dari sana."

"Nggak jauh-jauh banget, ya. Tahu begitu, aku bakal sering mampir!" sang hawa mengepalkan tangannya, bersemangat. Sembari keduanya berjalan santai, anjing siberian husky itu—Nigou, Nigou, kan, namanya?—turut berjalan si samping Tuannya.

"Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan memberi tahu." Balas Kuroko.

"Uuu, jahat!" Momoi pura-pura ngambek.

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal di sana tidak begitu lama, baru-baru ini, semenjak Akashi-_kun_ minta tolong padaku." Tutur Kuroko, memandang Nigou, kemudian memandang jalanan.

Momoi dengan cermat mendengarkan. Lantas hati-hati, ia bertanya, "Akashi-_kun_ ... minta tolong apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Langkah Kuroko berhenti. Begitu pula Momoi. Dan laki-laki itu melongok jam tangannya, "Maaf, Momoi-_san_, ada hal yang harus kuurus sekarang. Kita mengobrol saja lagi di rumah Aomine-_kun_ nanti, ya, kutunggu."

"Eh—ah, iya! Sampai nanti!" agak terkejut, Momoi melambaikan tangan begitu Kuroko di persimpangan jalan, lalu tak tampak penglihatan. "Tetsu-_kun_ buru-buru sekali." Ia merenung sesaat. "Ah, hehe, tapi, dewi cinta lagi berpihak kepadaku deh, kayaknya."

**Bersambung**


End file.
